Fionn MacGallagher
Fionn MacGallagher '''is a Quincy, unaffiliated with any organizations. While rather weak on the grand scale of things, Fionn's potent "healing" ability makes him an incredibly valuable friend, ally, or subordinate. As benevolent as his abilities and personality seem though, they're just as deprived and opportunistic as him. Appearance Fionn stands mere centimeters shy of 6 feet, something that irritates him considerably. On all papers and to everyone he meets however, he ensures that he tells them 6 feet - so in the end it's unnoticeable unless he's standing next to someone that tall themselves. At 150 pounds he does not strike an imposing figure. Supple and lean, those who have seen his body have been surprised by how much muscle he has. While no monster of body-builder proportions, Fionn's Hollow hunting keeps him in the shape needed for that line of work anyway. He also mountain bikes in his free time and enjoys the occasional hike. He has a fast metabolism and often eats fast food and candy while at home. In public, he abides to a strict diet of seafood and vegetables. He smokes cigarettes, but only in private and at home. One of his biggest struggles of getting rid of the stench. In terms of posture, he stands very straight when in any of his various disguises or in public. Likewise, he sits all the way back in chairs and shows proper customs when sitting at tables - such as keeping elbows off of tables and never putting his feet up on things, even footrests. At home however, he adores slouching and has a habit of popping his fingers, neck, spine, left knee, and left shoulder which is double-jointed. Though he loathes to do so, he shaves every morning. He wishes he could grow a large red beard - something he's fully capable of, but disallowed from doing in order to look correct in his priestly disguises. His hair is soft and has a nice sheen, and he showers every other day to keep it so. He uses strawberry shampoo & conditioner and Irish Spring body soap. It reaches well past his shoulders, though he often has it tied up behind his head or pushed into a hat if the occasion calls for it. He also carries a bald cap for when any of his religious disguises require a shaved head. He has pierced ears and wears captive bead earrings - one red and one green. His eyes are a bright emerald-green, though some have said they look blue from far away. His scleras are often slightly bloodshot from staying up late. His eyelashes are longer than average and make his eyes look a little feminine, so he occasionally trims them with scissors. His eyebrows are dark red and have a sharp downturn at the end. There is a natural notch on the right one. After many battles with Hollows, he's racked up a number of scars. There are 3 long claw marks on his back, diagonally. There is a vertical scar down right triceps and a horizontal one across his left knee. He also has a small scar on his chin from falling as a child, but it is right under the turn of his chin and only visible from below. Lastly, he has a scar on his left index finger from a time he "accidentally" sliced his finger off as a child. He actually has a number of tattoos: a Celtic triangle on his right shoulder-blade, an Ouroboros on the back of his right thigh, and a four-leaf clover on the back of his right ear where his mother would playfully grab him. His voice is not too deep and not too high, but does raise considerably when talking fast. His voice also cracks when talking too fast, so he speaks very deliberately. Like many, he thinks his voice is deeper than it really is and dislikes listening to recordings of himself. He also somewhat mumbles when talking to family and friends. While fighting Hollows and other spiritual beings, Fionn wears a custom-made Quincy uniform in the standard style - except with wine-red accents in place of the normal blue. The inner layer of the clothes also feature this same wine-red color. While relaxing or not "on the job" either killing hollows or doing faith-healings, he wears a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. His main attire though is any of his many disguises. Catholic priest, Jewish rabbi, Islamic imam, and far more. At home, he wears T-shirts of the bands he enjoy listening to - mostly pop-punk. The only things he always wears are a passed-down Tissot 1938 single-button chronograph with two-tone dial watch and a too-small titanium ring on his right pinky finger from an ex-girlfriend on the Isle of Man. He sometimes wears a four-leaf clover necklace with a black cord. Fionn’s reiatsu takes on a wine color, a dark mix of red and purple. It gives off a slight malaise - the feeling that something’s not quite right. Its aura around him moves in a calm ebb and flow. Personality Over the years, Fionn has mastered putting on different disguises as well using his own natural charm to get people on his side. From his sharp, angular face and strong jaw line to his exhaustive knowledge of nearly all religions and folk customs, he is a master at getting people on his good side. Perhaps caused partly by his paranoia, Fionn is determined to find and uncover the "evil lurking beneath the surface" of Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. Fionn, while not a psychopath, has very few emotions - particularly about others. He doesn't get caught up by relationships or anything else. He thinks of people as pawn pieces and the most he'll feel for the majority of people is annoyance at losing the opportunity to use them. Despite his priestly façade, Fionn holds nothing to be sacred. He's completely irreligious and amoral. He does not recognize normal moral boundaries, and will do whatever it takes to reach his goals. Torture, murder, deceit, and betrayal are all just tools to be used. If one word could define Fionn, it would be deceitful. A master of disguise and a pathological liar, any who know of his tricks trust few of his words. He shares his true backstory and personality with only a select few, and often lies for no good reason about just about everything. To Fionn, the rules only apply to others. He's quick to get infuriated at those that break rules, whether they be from some organization or a set cultures "moral standards" - despite breaking every last one in the shadows. And all the while, none of it bothers him. Intensely distrustful, Fionn innately believes everyone is out to get him. Caused by his mistreatment as a child, he finds it difficult to believe that something is just the way it is. He's convinced that everyone and every organization is hiding some dark secret from him. On the surface and to anyone else at first, Fionn is a virtuous man of religion here. Even when he's not pretending to be a priest, he presents himself as kind and always willing to help. He tries to appear as a dignified gentleman of good taste and often studies the places he travels to appear more knowledgeable about any given place. When speaking to others, he quickly begins to act more like them - claiming to like the things they like and have the same hobbies and even jobs. Some people catch him there, but he's quick to dismiss it as them imagining it. Fionn has a deeply flawed personality, perhaps even with few redeeming qualities. His main personality trait is his deceitful nature, he gets a high just from deceiving people. He feels slight relief from lying, even about things that are trivial and unimportant. He barely sees others as people, preferring to see them as containers of money or toys to be played with. When someone manages to see through one of his façades, he becomes quick to anger and aggressive. He firmly believes in the Spiritual World, having seen and killed Hollows himself. He is highly distrustful of every aspect of it however and holds the perhaps-irrational view that something must be behind the scenes turning cogs. He holds no moral judgements against any of the races or worlds, but recognizes hollows as a danger to Earth. He differs dramatically from the standard Quincy worldview because of his maverick father's teachings and his own paranoia. History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Abilities '''Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: Like other Quincy, Fionn has the ability to absorb Reishi from his environment and manipulate it to his will. * Hirenkyaku: With his less-than-ideal physical and spiritual raw force, Fionn relies heavily on speed to escape and outwit his opponents. To this end, he has become very proficient in the Quincy version of Flash Step. * Sklavarie: By absorbing the reishi of those near him, Fionn can take on aspects of their powers and appearance - mimicking skills, techniques, etc. He's also developed a specialized form of this - the ability to mask his spiritual signature as another's race. This allows him to fool others into believing he is a Shinigami, Fullbringer, or other races. Unique Abilities [[w:c:bleach:Spirit_Weapon#Spirit_Weapons|'Fragarach']]:''' Summoned with a small and simple wooden four-leaf clover, Fionn's Spirit Weapon takes the form a classical Irish longsword. While on cursory glance, this would bar him entirely from ranged attacks that most Quincy favor - this isn't quite the case. While he is much less skilled in ranged attacks, he can still perform them from the point of his sword as though it were a gun. The sword as a whole is about 150cm, of which 25cm is the grip. '''Unique Ability: Whether it be through touching someone with his sword or his body, Fionn’s unique power is healing, or more accurately, transferring wounds from one person to another. There are several drawbacks with the initial release however, including: He cannot heal himself with this power. All wounds, diseases, etc. are transferred to someone else. (Typically a random normal human.) He cannot choose who will be the receiver. Fionn takes a small percentage of damage “healed”, excluding diseases and similar conditions. * Quincy Power - Catharsis: At it's simplest level, Fionn's unique ability allows him to transfer damage from one person to another. At this level it cannot be used on himself, or have a target specified, and he takes a bit of damage each time. * Perfected Quincy Power: Not yet achieved. * Vollständig: Not yet achieved. Trivia *Fionn is fluent in dozens of languages, including English, Irish Gaelic, German, and Japanese. *On his travels, he had a number of relationships with both men and women. This however, was just to swindle them out of their money. *He bites his fingernails and because of this his fingertips look somewhat fat due to the skin gripping against their sides. *As a young child, he had "outie" belly button - but after his first encounter with a razor and a trip to the hospital, he became an innie. *He enjoys spending time in nature when possible. He loves forests and lakes. *He can twist his double-jointed left shoulder over his head and through his other arm. *His favorite band is Green Day. *His favorite food is Calamari. *He hates potatoes and spicy food. *His 1938 watch was passed down from his great-grandfather who fought in World Wars I and II. He was also a Quincy and the watch was his Quincy Cross. It has no power now, but Fionn keeps it well maintained. *His favorite book is The Picture of Dorian Gray. Category:Original Character Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Male